


Basiate

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basiate: To Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basiate

"Mmmm, I enjoy waking you like this," Jim murmured into Bones' kissing mouth.

"And why is that sweetheart?"

"Because when I A for abraid you with a B for basiate, something I thoroughly enjoy by the way, you wake up with a smile. Which is a really good thing because if I'm really lucky basiate will lead to C for coitus, something we both enjoy," Jim said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are incorrigible. So is this what you are learning from that word of a day that Pike gave you? I guess it's your luck day that you're on C then," Bones asked while sitting up to kiss his lover again.

"I am indeed lucky; but not because of some cheesy words I picked up."

"Oh really, then why ware you lucky?"

"Because I got you over your gamophobia and got you to finally say yes to me," Jim said before diving back into his waking of Bones up. Words and their meanings could wait for now. He had more important things to do and say to his new husband.

 

~Fin~


End file.
